El gato Piximon
by SkuAg
Summary: Luego de añares de noviazgo, Yamato se muda con Sora. Sora tiene un gato. El gato tiene una Sora. Yamato vs. el Gato Piximon... GAME ON! [HUMOR. SORATO. ONE SHOT]


Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro. Blair Waldorf tampoco me pertenece. Ufa.

**El gato Piximon**

Yamato no comprendió cuales serían las reales consecuencias de mudarse con su novia hasta poco después de que la última caja estuviese instalada en el amplio departamento de dos ambientes. No era que ahora debería limpiar casi obsesivamente la bacha del baño después de afeitarse. Tampoco que ella descubriera como sus rutinas masculinas de belleza eran probablemente más importantes y numerosas que las de ella. Mucho menos temía no poder levantarse a la madrugada a tocar algún instrumento musical por temor a despertarla.

No. El problema era que en ese último año, nunca había prestado real atención al _otro_ habitante del departamento de Sora. Y él aparentemente lo había notado, porque lo había recibido arañando todas sus cajas y desparramando pedazos de cartón por todo el living. Luego había cometido la irresponsable acción de sentarse encima de la funda de su bajo, claro con el instrumento dentro de él, es decir, aplastando con su peludo cuerpo las cuerdas que con tanto amor acababa de cambiar.

Pero el duelo empezó cuando su novia se retiró a comprar algo para cenar y se quedaron por primera vez los dos solos. El gato, blanco, se aposentó, erguido, sobre el respaldo del sillón. Envolvió su cola rayada en gris alrededor de sus patas. Levantó el mentón y estiró las orejas. Pudo observar como sus pequeñas fosas nasales olfateaban _algo_ distinto, y aunque él de felinos no entendía nada, supo que lo hacía con desconfianza. Y que con esos ojos verdes con pequeñas pupilas que lo retaban a un duelo de miradas estaba tratando de acceder a sus más profundos pensamientos, para descubrir si dentro de su rubia cabeza se hallaba algún pensamiento de rechazo hacia él.

Notó como la desafiante actitud del minino se transformó cuando Sora ingresó al departamento cargando una bolsa de supermercado. El gato maulló suavemente, levantó las patas traseras y estiró su cola hacia el techo, a la vez que levantaba y apoyaba las patas delanteras sobre el sillón. ¿Estaba abriendo las uñas? ¿Eso era una demostración de alegría en un gato?

─ ¡Hola Piximon! ¿Qué estuvo haciendo mi gatito? Parece que ayudaste a mi Yama a desarmar algunas cajitas ─ la pelirroja acarició el lomo del gato, que se movió hacia arriba adecuándose al paso de su mano. Luego le apoyó la nariz en la palma, tan solo durante un segundo.

─ ¿A mí no me saludas? ─ Yamato se sentía levemente ofendido porque esa demostración de afecto lo había ignorado olímpicamente.

─ Pero si nos despedimos hace diez minutos Yama ─ contestó con naturalidad desde la cocina, mientras ordenaba los alimentos.

─ Y de tu gato también. ¿Por qué él se merece un saludo tan cariñoso y yo no?

Sora asomó la cabeza desde la cocina y lo observó perpleja, con sus ojos rojos bien abiertos y un tetrabrick de leche en la mano.

─ Es importante saludar a un gato cada vez que ingresas a su territorio, Yamato. Así él puede analizar si venís con una buena actitud o si por el contrario debe prepararse para defenderlo.

Ahora el turno de la perplejidad fue para Yamato. Lo peor de todo era que ella estaba tan segura de la locura que había dicho, que inmediatamente había retornado al interior de la cocina a terminar de guardar las compras. Estático en su lugar, le dirigió una larga mirada al gato, que había vuelto a erguirse con la cola rayada alrededor de las patas y las orejas firmes. Suspiró antes de perseguir a su novia hasta la otra habitación.

─ Este territorio es tuyo. No es del gato. ─ Le reclamó, mientras la veía en puntas de pie tratando de guardar la harina en el estante más alto de la alacena. Seguramente como conviviente, ahora esa responsabilidad pasaba a ser suya, ya que era el más alto de los dos. Pero, impertérrito, cruzó los brazos y esperó a que ella lo mirara. Finalmente, Sora se decidió a hablar.

─ Yamato, lo primero que necesitas aprender sobre un gato, es que no es el humano el que lo adopta sino el gato el que elige al humano. Si él no te quiere, realizar destrozos en el departamento no va a ser su única manera de demostrarlo. También va a escaparse diariamente y probablemente un día no retorne más. Piximon nunca ha salido de este departamento sin mí.

─ Tonterías. Tan tonto como su nombre. ¿Por qué no se llama Tailmon? ¿Qué es esto de ponerle un nombre de pájaro rosado a un felino blanco y gris?

Sora se había acercado a él, ondeando las puntas de sus cabellos. Detrás, entraba sol por la ventana, enmarcándole el cuerpo. A veces, a Yamato le parecía que brillaba.

─ Se llama Piximon por su maullido. Hace "pi, pi", como ese exigente amigo digital que tuvimos.

─ ¡Tonterías! ─ Levantó las manos al techo, asombrado. El causante de su discusión lo había seguido a la cocina y estaba cómodamente sentado en el suelo entre ambos. ─ A ver, Piximon, maúlla.

Inteligente como todo gato, pero luego de dirigirle otra larga mirada verdosa, el animal maulló.

─ Miau, miau ─ pronunció, con toda claridad, anotándole un punto a Yamato vs. Sora en ese drama existencial que comenzaban a tener.

─ ¡Te lo dije!

Takenouchi le regaló una de esas sonrisas bien amplias que tenía, cerrando los ojos, apretando los labios y agrandando los cachetes. Se lo formaban dos pequeños huequitos en las mejillas y Yamato siempre quería mordérselos. Ella acortó los pasos hasta él y le dio un sonoro beso en el pómulo, para luego agacharse frente al minino.

─ Piximon, ¿quién es el bebé de esta casa? ¿Quién quiere que lo acaricien hasta el amanecer?

No solo el gato se transformaba cuando ella le hablaba, también lo hacía la voz de Sora y toda la compostura y seriedad a que estaba acostumbrada en su novia desparecían por un agujero negro. Le hablaba con voz de niña pequeña mientras le toqueteaba la punta de las orejas y él caminaba en aparentes puntitas de pies de un lado a otro bajo sus manos.

─ Piii, piii ─ maulló esta vez el gato, consiguiendo que ella lo alzara y juntara su nariz a la rosada y húmeda del animal.

─ ¡Eso no es justo, lo has entrenado otorgándole mimos cada vez que maúlla como tú quieres!

Que indignación, ese gato era un manipulador y su novia no se enteraba. Ella siempre había destacado por ser inteligente y madura, por andar con los pies en la tierra y por tener inagotables instintos maternales. Y ahora ese animal se estaba aprovechando de la mejor cualidad de su novia para arruinarle las otras tres.

Desde abajo, ella volvió a regalarle esa sonrisa rozagante, pero no dejó de acariciarlo.

─ Me parece que ustedes han empezado con el pie izquierdo. Tal vez es hora de empezar de nuevo ─ levantó al gato hasta su altura, sosteniéndolo por debajo de sus patas delanteras, para que ambos se miraran de frente. ─ Piximon, este es mi novio Yamato, él de ahora en adelante va a vivir con nosotros. Yamato, este es mi gato Piximon. Él es el dueño de este territorio y está de acuerdo en compartirlo contigo. ─ Ya no era asombro ni perplejidad lo que sentía Yamato, era total y llanamente incredulidad. ─ Ahora acaríciale la cabecita, Yama…

─ ¿¡Qué?! ─ Ah, no. Ya la situación se estaba yendo de cauce.

─ Es importante que él sepa que tiene un amigo en ti. Cada vez que ves a un gato amigable, como este, él pretende ser mimoseado. No te pido que lo alces, tan solo que le hagas una pequeña caricia entre las orejas. ─ Tal vez lo peor de todo era la convicción con que ella pronunciaba esa sarta de palabras sin sentido. Dudoso y un poco molesto, apoyó la punta de los dedos entre las orejas del gato y los movió mínimamente de arriba abajo. Él levantó el hocico y Yamato se apresuró a retirar la mano, temeroso de ser mordido. Pero el gato no realizó ninguna nueva acción. ─ Bastante bien, para ser el primer contacto. Ahora recuerda siempre saludar al llegar, darle de comer si te lo pide y acariciarlo aunque sea levemente cuando se te acerque a las piernas.

Que increíble. De haber sabido que esos eran los requisitos de vivir con su novia de años, se habría tomado un momento más para tomar la decisión.

Y eso, fue tan solo el principio. Piximon tenía complejo de doble personalidad, era ciclotímico o tenía múltiples personalidades (él no era psicólogo de animales para determinarlo). Con Sora, era un pesado. Si ella se sentaba, él saltaba a su regazo, incluso si tan solo lo hacía para prenderse los cordones. Si lo rozaba al caminar, empezaba a "piar", a caminar entre sus piernas y hasta a despatarrarse por el suelo para que ella lo acariciase entero. Cuando Sora llegaba, era el primero en recibirla, siempre se le adelantaba y, por ende, recibía cariños, saludos y palabras tontas ─ no se iba a acostumbrar a la metamorfosis que la voz de su madura novia sufría cada vez que ese animal estaba en el área ─ antes que él. Mientras Piximon se recostaba sobre sus piernas y le olfateaba todo lo que traía encima, él debía permanecer parado _como un tonto_ en la puerta del living, aguardando que el Show de Piximon finalizase para que Sora lo abrazase y lo besara en los labios.

Por las noches aún tenían problemas. Como buenos representantes de familias ligeramente tradicionalistas, ambos estaban acostumbrados a dormir en un fino futón de cinco centímetros de altura, relleno de algodón. Lo guardaban en el armario cada mañana, para que Piximon no lo usara de cama – él tenía la suya propia en un rincón del living. Sin embargo, pronto Ishida descubrió que todas las precauciones de su novia desaparecían por las noches, ya que permitía que el mentado animalito durmiera entre sus piernas. ¡Y cómo él no lo había notado durante las innumerables noches que durmió con ella antes de mudarse!

En realidad, la estrategia Takenouchi había sido muy sutil, ya que intencionalmente no le había permitido presenciar la influencia que las decisiones del gato tenían en su vida cotidiana. Tal vez por eso él no se había sentido interesado en el animal hasta el día de la fatídica mudanza. Antes, cada vez que él dormía con ella, el gato se retiraba a su cama personal y no molestaba hasta las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando se paraba a maullar fuera de la puerta para que ella se levantara a darle de comer.

Ahora todo era distinto. Piximon estaba decidido a dormir entre medio de ellos dos o sobre las piernas de Sora, él estaba determinado a echarlo de la habitación y Sora a cumplir con las intenciones de ambos. El problema estribaba en que él era una persona completamente racional, mientras que Piximon era un animal caprichoso y manipulador. Siendo su novia, como ya había dicho, madura, maternal, parada en la tierra e inteligente, debería haber comprendido esa diferencia y desterrado al gato definitivamente de su dormitorio.

Pero no. Su punto intermedio era dejarlo retozar entre sus piernas antes de dormir, mientras miraban una película o charlaban, y sacarlo recién cuando estaban decididos a dormir ─ o a divertirse solos. El resultado era que después de unos primeros momentos en que Piximon parecía aceptar su suerte con dignidad y entereza y retirarse a su cama, volvía transformado y comenzaba no solo a _piar_, sino a destrozar sus uñitas (por suerte Sora se las cortaba) contra la puerta de la habitación ─ que afortunadamente no era una puerta _shoji_ sino una sólida de madera.

En un principio reinaba la cordura y Sora no se inmutaba. Luego comenzaba a hablarle desde la cama.

─ Es para que él sepa que no está solo en el departamento y regrese a dormir tranquilo ─ le explicaba.

Esta estrategia casi nunca funcionaba para disuadir los impulsos de interrupción de actividades entre novios que tenía el gato. Ella entonces abría la puerta, lo alzaba, lo acariciaba, le hablaba como bebé y lo acompaña hasta su cama gatuna.

─ Ya vas a ver que con esos mimos se tranquiliza y se acuesta contento.

A esto lo podía escuchar tranquilamente unas cinco veces por noche, ya que el gato era tan terco como Sora.

Muchas veces terminaba quedándose dormido sin diversión, y cuando se despertaba, Piximon estaba desparramado sobre Sora. Esto lo escandalizaba, ¿cuál era el objeto de guardar el futón en el armario si finalmente el gato dormiría sobre él?

─ Aún está celoso Yama, tienes que entender que siempre fuimos él y yo ─ acá siempre había una discusión, ya que siempre habían sido "Sora y Yamato" o "Yamato y Sora", desde los 14 años, antes incluso si contaban su larga amistad. A lo sumo podía aceptar un "Sora y Yamato y Taichi", pero "Sora y Piximon" era definitivamente nuevo, no había sido "siempre" así. ─ De a poco va a ir acostumbrándose a tu presencia y ya no le va a molestar que duermas conmigo. Él tan solo quiere protegerme, ¿por qué piensas sino que siempre se acuesta sobre mis piernas?

Manipulador, ese gato podría darle lecciones a Blair Waldorf.

Otro motivo de discusión había acontecido una de las primeras veces que se bañó en ese departamento sin que Sora estuviera allí. Es que aparte de ciclotímico y manipulador, ese animal era abiertamente degenerado.

¡¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pensar cuando lo veía abrir la puerta y sentarse sobre el inodoro mientras él se bañaba?! La primera vez se había envuelto en la toalla dentro de la bañera y había corrido a llamar a Sora.

─ ¡Estoy desnudo ahí dentro y él todo cómodo observándome!

Se podía dar cuenta de que su novia se reía del otro lado: lo peor de todo era no ser comprendido ni un poquito. Hasta burlado.

─ Mi amor, creo que aún no has comprendido que vivir con un gato significa vivir CON un gato. El gato va a estar todo el tiempo contigo, así como se sienta en el escritorio mientras trabajas en la pc o utiliza una de las sillas cuando comemos, es natural que no quiera estar solo cuando te bañas. No entiendo cuál es el problema.

─ ¡Estoy desnudo ahí adentro! ─ que indignación, ahora dudaba que la degenerada no fuera su novia. Su respuesta fue una carcajada sonora y larga.

─ Yama, ¡es un gato! ¡No va a comparar tamaños ni mirarte libidinosamente!

─ Ese no es el punto, Sora, ¡simplemente no quiero estar desnudo frente a él! ─ Luego de una nueva carcajada (seguro, seguro, ella se lo estaba contando a sus compañeras de trabajo), Sora arribó a una solución.

─ Lo mejor es que busques una de mis cajas de zapatos, la vacíes de ellos y se la dejes a la vista. Te aseguro que se va a olvidar de tu presencia.

Cuando salió de bañarse Piximon seguía ubicado dentro de su nave espacial.

Pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso y le armó la primera valija para marcharse al departamento de Takeru, fue el día que su hermanito iba a recibir el diploma universitario. Sora se había separado un kimono de un amarillo bien clarito con sakuras rosadas. Diseño propio. Él, como no quería desentonar junto a su novia vistiendo un traje occidental, tan solo había separado una camisa, pero una negra.

Al salir de bañarse, Piximon había abandonado su nave espacial para localizarse cómodamente sobre la camisa negra. Piximon, el gato blanco, en verano, que Yamato ya había aprendido que era la época en que perdían pelos.

Lo que motivó que se fuera a la ceremonia con la valija hecha no fue particularmente este ataque totalmente injustificado, sino la explicación que Sora le ofreció.

─ Yama, los gatos notan que los únicos cabellos que tenemos son los de la cabeza, y piensan que por esto podemos morir de frío. Es por ello que _donan _─ si, donan, eso había dicho ─ sus pelos a nuestras ropas, para ayudarnos a mantener el calor.

Ah, no. Ah no. Había soportado tener que abrir cajas cada vez que se entraba a bañar porque hasta le parecía simpático que él también se creyera un astronauta. Le había perdonado que durmiese en la funda de su bajo y hasta había hecho la vista gorda la vez que había hecho sus necesidades en su pijama ─ claramente le estaba marcando el territorio ─ porque un pijama no era una prenda de vestir de importancia. Se había hecho a la idea de que su novia, su hermano, su madre y otros de sus amigos se volvieran súbitamente niños de escuela primaria y hablaran con monosílabos y dijeran frases atómicas como "¿quién es el bebé más lindo de esta casa? ¿Quién? ¿Acaso será este gatito chiquitito y hermoso? ¿Es usted?".

Pero ahora notaba que Sora tan solo se había estado burlando de él todo ese tiempo, se había aliado a ese animal del demonio y se había reído y divertido a su costa. Se iba a ir a vivir con su hermano y en diez años tal vez podían volver a discutir convivencia.

─ ¡Uno de estos días va a venir Biyomon y Piximon se la va a comer! ─ le había gritado antes de subirse al transporte público con Takeru.

Y se fue, claro que se fue. Volvió a los dos días, ni hablar, pero que se había ido, se había ido. Volvió un poco derrotado, tal vez resignado fuera la palabra correcta. Sora no estaba y él solo tenía una pequeña valija que mudar. Apenas entrar, se encontró con los fríos ojos verdes de ese animal. Sus pupilas estaban más grandes que el día que lo había recibido por primera vez. Piximon estaba acostado en una esquina del sillón, apoyado con las cuatro patas como si fuera la esfinge egipcia. Hubo un duelo de miradas, pero esta vez el que perdió fue el gato. Bostezando, se retiró a su cama gatuna.

Yamato suspiró antes de adentrarse del todo en el departamento que ocupaba con su novia y Piximon. Rápidamente ordenó las pocas cosas que se había llevado en su rebelión repentina y decidió relajarse tocando la armónica, como hacía en el digimundo para calmar a Takeru. Se acomodó en el sillón y se dedicó a disfrutar los sonidos que ya lograba soltar casi sin pensarlos, en forma instintiva. Lo mejor de la música era poder oírla sin pensarla, y eso le pasaba cuando tocaba la armónica.

Estaba tan concentrado en crear alegría, que le costó darse cuenta de que Piximon se había arrimado y había decidido acostarse hecho un bollito sobre sus piernas. Era la primera vez que cometía esa ofensa. Su reacción inicial fue echarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el gato comenzó a temblar rítmicamente y con sonido. "_Ron ron ron ron_" hacía Piximon, y a Yamato el corazón comenzó a enloquecérsele y su piel a sudar. ¿¡Se le estaba muriendo el gato de Sora en sus piernas?! ¡¿Por qué temblaba tanto?! ¡¿Acaso era fiebre?! Mientras más tocaba, más fuerte era el temblequeo del animal, pero si dejaba de hacerlo, comenzaba a llorar ─ como gato, no como pájaro ─ y le clavaba las uñas.

No tenía alma para echar a un gato moribundo de sus piernas, y claramente el animal sufría menos cuando él tocaba: al menos no lloraba. Sora iba a regresar de trabajar en unas pocas horas para encontrarse a su gato del alma muerto en las rodillas del novio. Yamato no tenía cariño por ese animal, pero seguro no quería que se muriese. Eso destruiría a Sora.

Seguramente estaba exagerando. Confirmó sus sospechas cuando, al volver a detener la música, Piximon le hundió las uñas atravesándole el pantalón. Ese gato no estaba moribundo, estaba temblando enojado. _Ron ron ron ron_ decía cada vez más fuerte, mientras él seguía tocando la música. Pero si se detenía, ah, ese era el infierno. Se encrespaba, le clavaba las uñas alternativamente y lo miraba fijamente, diciéndole "_te voy a lastimar"_. Al final era tan tirano como ese simpático digimon que les había salvado la vida.

Así que su tarde transcurrió atrapado entre las garras de un gato dictador y violento, que no lo rasguñaba pero sí le temblequeaba de odio encima. Extrañamente, si bien él siempre se calmaba cuando tocaba la armónica, el temblar rítmico y sonoro del animal era un poco relajante. Casi se sentía como un pequeño masaje. Era su mente inventando excusas para amigarse con la mascota de su novia ─ más bien el dueño de su departamento.

Por las dudas, intentó continuar la música con una mano mientras con la otra le tocaba suavemente el lomo. El gato intensificó su temblar y hasta abrió y cerró las uñitas. Esta fue su confirmación de que estaba debajo de un violento e impetuoso animal que lo tendría prisionero hasta que Sora regresase. Esa bienvenida seguramente había sido planeada por Piximon. Era la manera de indicarle que debía retirarse para siempre. Que ese era su departamento y Sora de su propiedad, como ella le había explicado el primer día de convivencia.

Debería volver a hacer las valijas. Tal vez se mudaría más cerca, podría buscar algo en el mismo edificio o en la cuadra para seguir estando junto a ella. Pero ese animal era indomesticable y él no viviría el resto de su vida, o al menos los siguientes diez años, acosado por un animal salvaje que le meaba sus cosas, le ensuciaba su ropa, le robaba sus cajas y la funda de sus instrumentos y encima tenía el atrevimiento de atraparlo bajo su cuerpo, temblando de odio y de bronca, para someterlo a su voluntad.

Sería una charla difícil, pero esta vez Sora tendría que entender.

Cuando ella llegó, no se dio cuenta de la situación en un primer momento porque el sillón estaba de espaldas, es decir que solo vio los rubios cabellos de su novio asomándose sobre el respaldo. A la tranquilizante música la había escuchado desde el ascensor y la había hecho muy feliz, porque la llenaba de buenos recuerdos. Había presentido que este nuevo comienzo sería definitivo.

Recién notó la presencia de Piximon cuando se asomó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

─ ¿Piximon? ─ preguntó sorprendida, dando la vuelta al mueble para arrodillarse frente a los dos. El gato abrió y cerró los ojos, estiró una pata y le tocó el rostro, pero no se levantó.

─ Sora por favor, ya no sé que hacer. Este gato está violento desde hace horas, se acostó ahí y empezó a temblar, y cada vez que me levanto me clava sus uñas en las piernas. No me animé a levantarme porque temo que la única manera de hacerlo era empujándolo lejos y no quiero lastimarlo. Soy el rehén de este animal. ─ Las palabras salieron atropelladas y en desorden, Sora lo miró extrañada unos momentos, fija mirada de ojos rojizos a azules, y luego, hizo eso que a él tanto le gustaba pero que tan fuera de lugar estaba en ese momento: le regaló una sonrisa inmensa, sin cerrar los ojos, pero apretando los cachetes, donde se le formaron esos hoyuelos tan tiernos.

Es que Sora ya había apoyado una mano sobre su gato y había entendido a que venía tanto temblequeo.

─ Yama, cuando dices que te clava las uñas, ¿es por qué te hace esto? ─ apoyó una mano bajo las patas de Piximon y este, rítmicamente, empezó a abrir y cerrar las uñas mientras aumentaba el sonido de su temblar. Yamato asintió. Sora sonrió aún más. ─ Matt, mi amor… eso no es clavar las uñas, aunque pueda dolerte un poco porque no se las corto hace unos días. Eso se llama _patitas_ y es lo que los gatos le hacen a sus madres cuando comienzan a mamar.

─ ¿_Patitas?_ ¿Y el temblequeo? ¿Por qué no ha dejado de temblar en toda la tarde?

─ ¿Piximon estuvo haciendo esto toda la tarde?

─ Sí, Sora, no necesito que lo repitas, ni siquiera he podido ir al baño desde que llegué.

La pelirroja se paró, le agarró los cabellos y le besó la frente. Lo observó a los ojos con mucha ternura.

─ No está temblando mi amor. Está ronroneando.

─ ¿Ronroneando? ─ Si, seguro Yamato sabía que los gatos hacían eso, pero nunca supo exactamente en qué consistía esa acción. Y ese tiempo de malograda convivencia con Piximon no le había acercado ninguna respuesta.

─ Claro, mi amor. ¿No sentiste que hacía _ron ron ron ron?_ Y seguro, temblaba ligeramente. Más como una caricia diría yo. ─ Era cierto que era un poco relajante. Eso lo tenía que admitir.

─ Sora… ¿qué significa que un gato ronronee y haga patitas? ─ No se sintió un tonto haciendo esa pregunta porque de verdad no lo sabía. Ella continuaba sosteniéndolo de la cabeza. Volvió a besarlo en la frente y se sentó junto a él. Piximon no se cambió de regazo.

─ Cuando el gato hace patitas, está rememorando buenos recuerdos. A su madre y a sus hermanos, o al menos la sensación que tenía cuando estaba contento y en familia. Y cuando ronronea, te está avisando no solo que no es una amenaza para ti, sino que está cómodo y en calma. Y probablemente, te está indicando que has entrado a su esfera de pertenencia.

Le costó un poco entender palabras tan extrañas e inesperadas. Se tomó unos momentos para contestar.

─ No entiendo, Sora… ¿acaso todo este tiempo Piximon estuvo contento, y no violento y enojado?

─ Mucho más que eso. ─ La sonrisa de la pelirroja era amplia. ─ Esa fue su bienvenida. Seguramente te extrañó y por eso quiso pasar tanto tiempo contigo y darte cariño por partida doble.

─ ¿Cariño?

Yamato tocó dudosamente el lomo del gato. Este hizo _ron ron ron ron_ bien fuerte y volvió a clavarle las uñitas. Pero esta vez no fue doloroso ni sintió miedo. Fue extrañamente… reconfortante. Un poco más seguro, lo acarició claramente.

Ah, esto fue una revolución. Piximon se paró y se apoyó contra su pecho, y cuando él bajó la mano, tocó sus dedos con su nariz húmeda, como hacía contra la nariz de Sora. Probablemente era poco higiénico, pero tenía que admitir que no se sentía nada mal. Era una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y comodidad, más una débil sensación de calor que iba creciendo en forma constante en su interior.

Cuando Sora se fue a cocinar, él seguía acariciando al gato. Cuando él se fue al baño, Piximon lo acompañó y él no lo echó. Y cuando se acercó a la cocina a ayudar a su novia, Piximon lo hizo correteando entre sus piernas y refregándose como hacía cada vez que la pelirroja entraba al departamento.

¿Eso significaba que Piximon finalmente lo había _adoptado,_ como le explicara Sora el día de la mudanza?

¿Así que eso era vivir CON un gato?

Tal vez…

No estaba tan mal después de todo.

FIN

**Notas**: qué lindo imaginarse a Yama con un animalito…

Muchas de estas vivencias son personales (siendo yo Sora, claro está) y a otras ideas las saqué de un video muy gracioso que pueden encontrar en youtube que se llama "How To Take Care of Your Human" o similar, es una publicidad.

Las **puertas shoji** (con un acento extraño sobre la o) es una puerta tradicional japonesa y está hecha de un papel traslúcido.

El **futón japonés** es la cama tradicional japonesa. Tiene un colchón y una funda, van unidos y son plegables.

**Blair Waldorf** es el personaje más espectacular de Gossip Girl y probablemente de todas las series estadounidenses existentes en el universo. Mano a mano con Mónica Geller.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como me alegró a mí escribirlo.

Les ruego que me dejen su opinión en un review, prometo contestar.

Ya sé que mis títulos son malos, no lo puedo remediar.


End file.
